Fantendo Fusion: Lost Heroes/ Prolouge
This is the prolouge for Fantendo Fusion: Lost Heroes. Chapter 1 (Unten) A Catonea approached me slowly, hunger in its eyes. I backed away and stumbled into a bush. Ugh. This was not my day. I untangled myself from the brambles and ran as fast as my legs could carry me, which was, in fact, at the speed of sound. I ran headfirst into a tree and fell to the ground. Note to self: Never super speed in a forest, you might run into a tree. The Catonea crawled towards me. I jumped into action when I heard the prowling of a Catonea call. It never saw me coming. My foot collided with the predator's neck and I heard a cracking sound. Ouch. The Catonea lunged at me, pushing me to the ground. I shot a Beorn Blast at the Catonea, knocking it away from me. Instinctively, I ran. "Woah!" I screamed as I stopped suddenly at the edge of a cliff. I know what you are all thinking. Get away from the cliff! You're gonna fall! Well, wouldn't you know it, being hunted down for an unkown reason doesn't help you think straight. Losing my balance, I leaned forward. I gulped and fell. The Cantonea was laughing his screechy laugh and pointing at me. I had no idea how fast I was falling, or how far I was from the ground. All I knew was that I would go splat when I hit the ground. Chapter 2 (Unten) I woke up, startled. Looking around, I realized it was just my usual nightmare. I groaned and hopped out of bed. The scent of burning food wafted from the kitchen. Ugh, White's cooking breakfast today... I thought to myself. Sure enough, in the kitchen was White, accompanied by a stack of burnt pancakes and waffles. "Breakfast is served," White said between coughs. He carried the leaning tower of charred panckes over to the large table. White's pretty strong for his height, being only a foot tall. I grabbed the pile of waffles and placed them on the table. "Unten, do me a favour and wake up the others?" asked White. "Sure," I replied, before heading into our maze of hallways. Well, it isn't a maze, but it might as well be. Our house is really big, I guess you could call it a mansion. But we call it Fantendo House, since we're Team Fantendo. I'm not sure about the others, but I consider us a family. We've known one another since we were babies. We've taken care of eachother for as long as I can remember. I entered our computer room and, surprise, surprise, Data sitting at a laptop. Data's hair was extremely messy that morning. He was typing with his human hand and had a plug coming out of his robot hand. Beside him, Scratch Kat was watching a video, but don't ask me what it was. He tapped the keyboard with his white paw and the video ended. "C'mon, breakfast time," I told them. I figured they would go to the kitchen in a couple of minutes, so I went out to the garden to get Squav. Our garden is big, let me tell you. I found Squav in his usual tree. He doesn't sleep in the house, he sleeps in the garden. Well, in his Hut to be precise. He hollowed out a tree and dug some underground passageways. White says that it's cool, but I'd love to be small enough to see it. Squav hit me with his short tail. I hope that was an accident I thought. Spitting fur out of my mouth, I moved some branches to expose Squav's hiding place. "Hey! I was having a nice sleep! What was that for?" Squav snapped. He can be really cranky in the mornings. He stood up to his full height, a whopping foot and a bit tall. His lime and white fur was standing up on end, thanks to the breeze. "Breakfast," I said, knowing that would have him scurrying to the kitchen. He grabbed his sword, he calls it Exulbore, and held onto his amulet which is always around his neck. That amulet contains Light powers, which Squav then used on his boots to prevent getting hurt from jumping off of his tree. Now you've met Team Fantendo, but I haven't formally introduced myself. I'm Unten, the last of the beorns. Scratch is the only kat in existence, we think. Squav is a squavacado, but not the last one. A troop (the collective noun for them) of squavacados live in the forest around our garden. Data is a human, there are plenty of them around, but Data is fused with a top-notch computer. White is a popopo, a race of spherical creatures with a huge appetite. Welcome to Team Fantendo. End of Prolouge Category:Fantendo Fusion